User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of News Blog
Hey, guys! I know I wrote yesterday a blog about being busy at school, and yes, I was right, there are many things to be faced ahead for me, but somehow it will be a total nonsence if I stopped writing blogs. I mean, at least for me, writing is a part of life, and I'm not trading my hobby into some hopeless worries about what my friends will think about me. Anyway, I'd like to welcome to my very first House of News blog! Today, I'm gonna write 3 most important topics and tell my opinions about them. Of course, today's highlight will be... Now, first of all, I'm gonna tell you what I think about this biopic. I don't really support it with the fact that Aaliyah's family didn't want the movie to be made, which is kinda a big sigh, since I wished the family gave Alexandra their blessing. So far, I'm not a hater of this movie because I don't really know Aaliyah, who she was before she passed away. All I know is that she was an R&B superstar with an incredible talent. I don't know, hate me or not, but I'm not gonna say I don't want this movie. The opposite, actually, I'm anxious to watch this movie when it comes out! Why? Of course, it's because my idol is in it. Who? Alexandra Shipp from House of Anubis. I'm just saying that I think Alexandra Shipp fits Aaliyah's role perfectly. She may be biriacial, but I don't care. She's an incredible actress and it's not about how you look, it's about how you portray the character. Alexandra also has an incredible voice, so, yeah, I completely agree that she should be a part of this movie. To continue, I didn't think this movie will be good, until I saw the unreleased trailer! The extended trailer, which I'm gonna show you in... 1, 2, 3, here you go. It's way much cooler than the teaser, to be honest. It's really sad and can make any Aaliyah fans cry. I mean, really, I absolutely loved this version of the trailer. What do you think so far? Will you be tunning in for Aaliyah biopic this November 15th? Okay, not only the Aaliyah biopic from my favorite actress but here's something even more exciting! Alexandra took lead role in another movie called "Drumline: A New Beat"! It's a sequel to "Drumline" made in 2002. Starring Alexandra, Nick Cannon, Jordan Calloway and many other actors, this original movie will be premiering on VH1 on the 27th of October at 9/8c! Are you excited? I bet so. Here's a little sneak peek gallery for you if you already found this movie exciting. Hoa713095810935.jpg Hoa69083150983.jpg Hoa510395810935.jpg Hoa13350913580195.jpg 1903850935813.jpg Alexandra Shipp.png Alexandra Shipp as Dani Raymond in Drumline 2 A new Beat.png Hoa31093581.png Hoa2390185.png Hoa1`2414.png Hoa139581035.png Alexandra Shipp in Drumline 2: A New Beat.jpg Alexandra Shipp as Aaliyah Haughton..jpg Alexandra Shipp as Aaliyah Haughton in a Lifetime TV's biographical movie "Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B".jpg Drumline 2 screenshot.jpg Alexandra shipp in drumline 2.jpg What do you think so far? Of course, pictures don't tell a lot apart from the clothes they're gonna wear. Here are some trailers for you! There are many more sneak peeks and trailers on vh1.com too! You'd check it out. Are you looking forward to see Alexandra in this brand new movie? I sure am. (anxiously freaking out from excitement and wanna freeze myself until the date I'll be able to watch this damn good movie) Don't forget! Drumline: A New Beat premieres on VH1 on the 27th of October for those who live in the United States! I feel sorry for people like me, who don't live in America and will have to wait God knows how many more days just to see this film. Next up we have... Finally something from my most favorite, talented, and most beautiful actress ever, Ana Mulvoy-Ten! Here's something amazing from her and of course, world's probably greatest photographer, Tyler Shields. Doesn't she look amazing? I mean... DAMN IT, ANA, STOP BEING SO PERFECT. STOP BEING BEYOND PERFECT. UGH. I personally love the video and the photos that were released along with the video. What do you think about Tyler's work so far? Ana added on twitter that it was the most fun day ever, along with the day when she risked getting eaten by an Aligator to take a picture. Literally. And I guess that's it! These were the news for this Friday. What did you think? Did any of these surprise you/excite you in any way? I bet it did, unless you already saw them earlier in the week. Thanks for taking your time reading this news blog guys! Another House of News Blog to be released next Friday! Of course, as planned... Or a one-topic news blogs coming anytime in the week - depends if it's important or not! That's it for now. Bye! Hope you have a nice weekend! Category:Blog posts Category:News